Castilevania
by Three sisters productions
Summary: What happens when I drink coffee, stay up all night playing the nintendo 64 Castilevania, and finish a Ita/Saku fanart? A fanfiction is born! Okay Yeah, not a good summery but what can I say? Just give the story a chance. M for a very good reason!
1. Prologue

**Castilevania**

_**Prologue**_

Transylvania, in the mid nineteenth century, province of Wallachia. In this time of peace no one foresees the return of ancient horrors… But the old legends live, the bonds that seal the evil ruler's spirit are weakening; and soon the land will again be plunged into darkness. Deep in his castle Vlad Tepes Dracul awakes…

Sakura Haruno, a daughter of a Transylvanian farmer and a Japanese Shaman woman. Her right hand blessed by God at birth, wielding power to smite evil.

Itachi Uchiha, the last survivor of the vampire slaying Uchiha clan, wielders of the holy whip. Eyes said to be as watchful in the darkness as a vampire's.

These two strangers must now combine forces and stop Dracula from plunging the land into eternal darkness…

"I'd rather wear my school uniform in the middle of Dracul's castle, than go with him…"

"I'd rather choke on my sword…"

* * *

Yeah we know that the prologue is short but did you know it was made after the first chapter was? Yeah… Knight was having a hard time so I just got the idea and told her to just write the first chapter if the prologue seems iffy right now. So what I did was got the script to the flash opening for this story that I had (Yes I'm doing an opening for this story) and what the beginning basically was, was the speech from the opening of the game. All I did was cut some stuff out switch some things around and add some stuff; you obviously know what I added.

Well until next time!

Joker High

Knight High

Aie High


	2. Chapter 1: Town

**Castilevania**

_**Chapter 1: town**_

"Are we there yet?" The young pink haired girl asked… for the umpteenth time.

"We will be there soon…" The already irritated raven-haired man stated.

"That doesn't answer my question Itachi!" The girl whined. Itachi knew that she was doing this just to irritate him… and it was working.

Itachi gave his partner an assessing look; she had long cherry blossom pink hair that was tied up in a red ribbon at the top of her head letting her hair free fall down her lower back. The ribbon didn't exactly tie into a bow just a fancy knot making sure it didn't come loose or fall out but it still looked somewhat girly. Her bangs were long and in 'v' shape that did well framing her face that still hadn't grown out of it's baby cheeks, reminding Itachi why he didn't want to bring her… she was a child of sixteen, she had no place in this world yet. His attention was redirected at the objects under her thin pink brows… this case her eyes in which most men have lost themselves many times in; she had almond shaped eyes that were jade green and her pupils were a darker jade. Her eyes came with a set of decent but dark eyelashes they weren't long and curly which any girl would probably had a natural nose for someone her size it was bladed not too sharp, not too long, and not too skin was a milky peach color, making Itachi wonder if she was sick when they first met though she quickly dismissed **that** idea from thought.

Yes she had a pretty face… if it weren't for the thin pink lips that sought to annoy him any chance they got that came with it. Other than her slightly large forehead her face was pretty for a child. Her neck was small and slim, let's just say it would only take Itachi one hand wrap around the frail thing. Oh has Itachi thought about **that** just to shut her up! But he swore off harming women and children when he was a child, unless of cores they where demons or such. And Sakura having her right hand blessed by god at birth she is untouchable by Itachi… for now… She wore a forest green semi cape with no hood that came down to her lower back. The cape was curved and wavy and it looked as it went with the wind. The cape showed little of her arms but he has seen them before and they looked as breakable as her neck, to-the-touch breakable, her fingers weren't much different; though he noted that her nails were blunted and short not long and sharp like other girls her age who spend all their time with their nails and hair. The cape exposed little of her thin waist, stomach, and the front of the lighter shade of her shirt. The cape covered her whole neck which was tied together by another bigger ribbon which had been a raspberry color and this one was tied in an actual bow as opposed to the one on her head. Itachi noticed it had a jewel on the button of the bow; all it was was a thick white diamond ring, a symbol maybe? He could have sworn he saw the same ring sown on her mother's kimono… Maybe it was his imagination. She also wore a forest green plane skirt that stopped mid thigh though it was not curved and wavy like her cape it did flare out showing off more of her leg using more material. Her pine green tights made her look a little more like a tom-boy, if it weren't for the ribbons and the hair she would pull it off.

Itachi appreciated her legs the most, though they may have been small in size they were made of muscle that were great for running, jumping, kicking, and… other things as well… Itachi redirected his attention on his partners dress; he really did not like the way his mind was heading especially concerning his partner in whom he didn't even consider her like 'that' just the opposite actually, she just was an annoying child who took constant pride in how well she could annoy Itachi. Residing on her hips where two things, well four things if you wanted to be technical, first were her two golden charm rings with ancient writing embedded on them. Itachi had never seen them before and when he had asked her what they where she just avoided the question by irritating him, so he stopped asking. Attached to those rings though were raspberry ribbons to mach the one on her neck but like the on her head, it was just a fancy not with the material dangling at her side. Under the charms though where a different set of rings, these rings were silver and had extremely sharp edges. They two had inscriptions on them that Itachi couldn't read but that was only because they were Hebrew, he recognized them though they were from the bible though he couldn't determine what verses they where. So that only meant that these where holy rings, Itachi was a bit shocked when he first noticed them after all holy items were rare. He didn't even doubt that they were also dipped in holly water upon cooling and finishing. If it weren't for the ribbons Itachi would swear that she was going for the 'tree' look because her belt her shoes and her gloves were tree bark brown and the basic shading area of her clothing was green and the color of her hair and eyes were not helping at all. He will commend her for keeping her neck covered up, though it won't stop any vampire or were-animal from ripping those close to shreds; but she was supposed to protect herself from those types of things right?

Itachi sighed, remembering the question she had just asked mere seconds ago. If he did not say something now she won't shut up.

"No Miss Haruno… We have not yet arrived…" This time when he spoke the irritation was clearly heard in his voice, and this made Sakura proud of herself. She gave him one of her victorious smiles that he hated so much, because he gets the aching feeling that he lost at something.

"Okay! That's all I needed to know!" The two hours of the rigidly ride was carried out in silence much to Itachi's relief… and to Sakura's disappointment.

Sakura took this time to look Itachi over. She noticed that he was wearing something different from when they first meat. At least she knew that he didn't where the same thing every day, as for her she had several pairs of the same outfit plus several pairs of her school uniform which gave her shivers like no other… she HATED that uniform! It was WAY to girly and WAY to pink! First thing she noticed about Itachi was his hair. It was black and tied in a hung down loose tail at the back of his head. The tie he kept it in was crimson/maroonish red, it wrapped from the base of his neck to an inch down his hair and tying at a tiny knot just about the base. His hair spiked, smoothly, neatly below his shoulder blades. His bangs were in a jagged incomplete 'v' that spiked at the bottom covering just a portion of his face on each side. In which lead Sakura to his eyebrows they were manly thick, but they were also shaped and thinned at the same time making it possible to see his eyes that were sort of cat like in a way. Making her wonder sometimes…

his eye-sight was pretty bad in the day time and in bright lighting but he didn't even need a lantern at night or in dark places, it was really strange. He always kept his eyes half lidded as if he were tired or if he could care less about things. At first glance some one would just see cold black eyes but once you really look at them they are a coal color with hint of grey shading. She thought he had rather pretty eyes and where a real eye catcher if it weren't for his arrogance that seemed come with them. Sakura was really jealous of his lashes, that weren't exactly curly they were just long and that's how she liked them; but hers were average and somewhat curved. Sakura's gaze was drag to examine the rest of the features on his face. He had lines that stretched from the outskirts of his tear-ducts to his high cheek-bone that seemed to make him look like he was born of royalty.

Sakura didn't know if the lines where from insomnia or from plane stress, but it's not like it really to away from his face really. They actually added to his character more then anything, without them he'd look… too perfect. Like one of those guys that you would steer away from because they're so perfect that they're creepy. Itachi had a strong jaw to go with his high cheek bones; it looks as though he grew out of his baby fat when he was ten! I mean if you tried pinching his cheek you'd be pinching muscle… and a nerve. He had a blade for a nose that curved at the bridge and fit his face perfectly. Under his nose were a set of thin arrogant lips that seemed to always piss Sakura off, right at this moment they were at a down tern close to a frown but not quite. His skin as a light tan almost the color of whisky maybe lighter was he really Japanese? Itachi seemed to light-skinned to be Japanese. He spoke English very fluently… then again… so did she… Sakura had determined that his build was slightly bigger then that of a swimmer, needless to say she wasn't surprised, no wonder wherever they when girls of all ages, even some men to Sakura's great amusement, ogled him. Sakura's gaze dropped to what he was wearing, again to pass the time. Itachi was wearing a skin tight black undershirt that looked as though it cut off just at his shoulders and the neck looked as though it could be a mask but it was folded down covering his neck making the undershirt look as though it **was** a skin tight turtle-neck cut-off sleeve shirt. Then there was the slate gray vest that sagged over his form a bit.

The vest had bits and peaces of armor imbedded inside of it covering his vital spots mostly so he can bend and move around and still be protected. The vest latched on like overalls only they just clasped in place. Covering his vest was a very dark brown almost black torn leather jacket. The sleeves where completely ripped off and the bottom that was two inches below the belt was too, it looked as though the bottom of the jacket flared out at one time but there was no telling now. Sakura wondered if Itachi ripped it himself, it took a lot of strength to rip an actual leather jacket or coat. But why would he do such a thing? It looked like it used to be so warm and comfortable. And now… it's a jacket… with no sleeves… what good does it do? Besides showing off his arms and doesn't need to rip up a perfectly good jacket for that! The fingerless black skin-tight gloves that went all the way up to his triceps and the armored plating that was on his hand plus the one that was on his fore-arm extending to the hem of the glove brought the attention for him. The armor plating's that were on his hands extended and curved down slightly just past the knuckles and came just before his wrist allowing free hand and finger movement. There were two straps attaching these plates to his hands, one stretching across his palms and the other just below his thumbs.

On the longer armor peaces that reached up to his triceps where four thick straps that were spaced one inch between evenly between each other just below his elbows leaving him free to move his arms in any which way direction. On his left bicep was a red custom tattoo. Sakura had told her about that tattoo; it means he had surpassed special training and that he was one of the élite hunters. It came in two parts, one came down and swirled in itself and the other part rose up cupping the swirl like it was a spoon. Sakura thought it was a really interesting design but every time she thought about a tattoo she received real bad chills, after all it looked like they hurt a lot and she wont sit around while someone is making her go through pain… no, not happening. Removing that from thought Sakura started to focus on his pants. They were completely black leather, the pants weren't parse 'skin-tight' like his shirt but they did hug his thighs generously and bunched up and backed down in the right places so he didn't look like a gay pansy, but that didn't stop Sakura from saying anything.

His family whip was clasped to his left hand side, every time Sakura saw the whip she wanted to chuckle, It looked nothing more than a string; she called it 'The Giant String of Doom' and that would always get on Itachi's nerves. On his right side was a silver like chain with a small white and red fan emblem in the middle of it resting on his hip. His boots were big thick and black as well and they also had armor plating on them although they where a bit different. They stretched from the near top of the boots coming down and curving and going straight out when it came to the ankle. There were no straps holding the bottom of the platting allowing free movement in the feet as was well. Just above the ankle four thick straps spaced three inches evenly apart from one another keeping the plates firmly on his the first time Sakura noticed the Katana on his back in which he can only grab with his right hand, does that mean he's ambidextrous too? Sakura was told that it took a lot of practice but to her being ambidextrous came natural. Lastly his hands, they weren't monsterly huge but he did have artist fingers meaning they were long and thin but seemed to be talented and knew exactly what to do even before the user does.

Patiently sitting and waiting to reach their destination she also noticed the way Itachi was sitting. He sat almost perfectly still while leaning on the right palm of his hand which was resting on the charge's tattered arm rest, his left leg was crossed over his right in a manly way, his left hand was just resting on his lap. Damn it why did he look like a rouge prince? That just pisses Sakura off. Sakura huffed to herself earning a glance and a raised brow from Itachi, but he quickly dismissed it.

After the driver had identified the specified town that his passengers wished to go to the carriage suddenly stopped with a hard jerk much to Sakura's displeasure. "Why do these things jerk like that? I almost fell again!" Sakura complained exiting the carriage.

"Well Miss Haruno, if you had actually possessed the agile of a feline instead that of an elephant you wouldn't have that problem." Sakura turned around to face Itachi with a full-on glare.

"Why y-" She was cut off by the carriage driver, who was very much in a hurry.

"Well now if this is your destination then I'll just be receiving my fair and go on my marry way…" Sakura growled and then walked off grumbling to herself… Leaving Itachi glaring at her back, because now **he** had to pay the fair for the ride. He dug out his pouch that held his coins in it, and then he handed the necessary amount to the driver. The driver said his thanks before taking a strange look at both Sakura, who was mumbling to herself fifteen feet away, and Itachi. "Ya'll strange folk for want'n come here… Newly weds?" the driver asked raising his head a bit. Itachi just gave him his blank look as he spoke.

"Hn" The less people that knew what they were here for, the less compromised they would be. The driver looked back at Sakura then he bent his head down and put his hand next to his lips to keep Sakura from hearing what he's saying.

"Better hold on to her tight. That's fire in her spirit that is! I had a woman just like her once but alas she slipped through my fingers and look at me now. I'm old, wrinkled in unnecessary places, losing hair, miserable, and driving a carriage to cursed towns for newly weds. Hell I'm even giving you advice! Twenty-five years ago I wouldn't have spared you a second glance." The driver grinned and winked at Itachi. "If you don't keep her interested you just might lose her to some other fella." Itachi wished he could just lose her period but he never said it aloud, he just gave the man a curt nod. The driver sat back up in his seat and with a wave goodbye he slapped the rains and took off.

At his own pace Itachi caught up with Sakura, as he gave her a sideways glance he noticed that she was looking at him oddly.

"…What?"

"What were you and the old man talking about?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Marriage…" When Itachi spoke that one word Sakura burst out into laughter.

"WOW! I had no idea you were into other men! Especially older men! My views on you have deffinatly changed!" Sakura just about hollered between laughs.

"You're quick to judge people Miss Haruno. We were talking about you and I being married lovers." Itachi stated keeping his eyes on Sakura. Her face had pure horror and disgust on it which gave Itachi great amusement and delight. As they continued the walk into town they noticed the thickness of the fog and the unnatural silence which gave it an eerie feeling.

"So where's the guy we're supposed to meat?" Sakura finally asked, the color slowly returning to her face and all.

"He should be already down at the harbor. Now Miss Haruno I want you to behave, he's already risking all that he has just being here but he is also willing to transport us to the island. So I want you to be nice to him." Itachi scolded making Sakura give him the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I waste my time on someone, one I don't know, and two that's not even going to be there for more than a bout ride? My main focus is **you**. I'm going to annoy you to the point where you'll want to leave no matter what it takes." She huffed out and grinned.

"Oh don't worry I'll leave… Leave you behind that is." 'Why me?' is all that was running through his mind.

"You do you're dead! Besides you said it yourself, you're a man of your word. You promised my mother that you wouldn't leave my side." Itachi really didn't want to remember how he was forced into taking this brat with him. Itachi never really knew why he hated Shaman, he just did. But know… He had a definite reason… Damn tricksters.

"Hey Itachi… Is it me or does it smell like wet dog?" Sakura asked jerking Itachi from his thoughts. He noticed that it did smell like a drenched dog outside.

"Perhaps it's this fog… There must be many stray dogs about." Sakura squinted her eyes into the fog that started growing thicker and thicker at a figure that Itachi had yet to notice.

"Um… Itachi? How big is the biggest dog normally?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

"About to your waist when it's walking on all fours. Why?" Sakura's right hand glowed a pinkish color before she ran off into the fog.

"SO WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She yelled shooting her power orb at the creature in the fog, but before it could hit it; it was gone in a flash the orb tried to follow the creature but it was to fast so the power orb just ended up dyeing down and disintegrating. Of course Itachi recognized what it was; he unsheathed his silver katana with his right hand and looked around the fog for the beast.

Itachi waited for the beast to show itself, while Sakura was running at random spots with her glowing hand. Itachi thought to himself that he needed to reprimand her later for being a human torch. The creature suddenly came at Itachi's right side to land a clawed swipe, but it was too slow as Itachi jumped backwards as it appeared. Itachi then dashed toward the monster only for it to disappear again.

Sakura saw the monster appear in front of her. She quickly hoped to the side before it could attack her, then shot her power orb that she had been charging for the last minute or so. This time the monster could not get away in time; the orb hit him in the back, knocking him forward several feet before it fell flat face on the ground. The orb left a deep scorch mark in his back and a few hairs were singed as well.

Itachi took this opportune time to stab it in the heart. The creature gave off no sound as it was unconscious when his heart stopped. Itachi stepped back as the creature burst into purple flame, then after the strange flames died down he retrieved his Katana from the stone ground and sheathed it on his back.

"I would think that you would know what a were-wolf was when you saw one Miss Haruno…" Itachi glared at his partner. How was he really supposed to keep her alive if she didn't know which monster was which? Or if it was a monster at all! She was just a farm girl from Transylvania! Yeah, okay she had a gift, but that does not make her experienced.

"I'm sorry! There were no picture books on were-wolves when I was younger!" Sakura shouted. It wasn't her fault that she had little knowledge of monsters. Her mother taught her what she needed to know, and gave her the books that were available. It wasn't her fault that there was no knowledge of were-wolves were she was from. NO! She was not going to take the blame for this.

"Maybe you should go home who knows what else lies ahead that you don't know about." Itachi didn't really want to deal with her and her stubbornness, he was about to reach his limit with her.

"Maybe **you** should go home! You have no idea what Vlad Tepes has in that castle of his either! That should make us pretty even don't you think?" Sakura was close to yelling at the older man in front of her. He was pushing her to the point that she wanted to punch him into next week. But she had made a promise to her mother, so all she would do is yell at him… for now.

Itachi stared at the girl for a moment. She did have a valid point… No one really knows what Dracula actually keeps in his castle. And he deffinatly knew that it wouldn't just be filled with were-wolves and vampires. He was counting on some were-panthers and a few surprises. But that didn't mean he had to admit she was right…

"All that aside… you cannot be giving away your position to the enemy when you might have an advantage." He stated changing the subject where he knew where he'd win.

"**What**?"

"When in the fog don't use your power use your rings instead. When you use your power in either fog or darkness you become a human lantern and the enemy can see you clearly where as you might not see them. That is when your secondary weapon comes into place. Use your ring so your enemy cannot see you but you may be able to see them." Itachi scolded. He remembered having a similar conversation with his younger brother… but he did not want to recall it.

"What are you my **mother**!" Sakura shouted. She didn't need his advice, she didn't want it. She's done well so far and she is still alive so that means his advice could wait.

"No, I am the one who you are to be working with and I am to keep you alive during this mission. I can't do that if you're reckless." Itachi didn't want to hear it. Her recklessness was going to get her killed one day and nothing he can do will save her. And that really pissed him off.

"I don't need your help! I can keep myself alive just fine!" Sakura didn't want to listen to this ignorant man who treated her like a child! She was nearing adult-hood for lord sake!

"Obstinate child! You're going to get us both killed!" Itachi raised his voice slightly at her. She needed to understand that this wasn't her safe little farm house with pretend monsters that couldn't hurt her anymore. This was the real unsafe world with real monsters that wanted to kill her for her blood and abilities.

"STOP UNDERESTAMATING ME DAMNIT!" Sakura was tired of people underestimating her and she won't put up with it anymore… Itachi was no different.

"…" Itachi straitened his stance and hardened his gaze. She was being difficult… Fine then. "It would seem that you need to learn this lesson the hard way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked giving him a questioning look.

"Let's just keep moving." Itachi moved pasted the irritating and irritated female to make a pas for which ever direction although he just barely knew where he was going because the fog was so thick but he was able to determine mostly from the ground. The moss would grow thicker the closer they came to the docks, this was common sense. After finding the dock the pair proceeded to try to find the fairy-man that would basically lead them to hell.

The dock was practically empty there were either boats that weren't even there and there where boats that where half sunk in the water and it was starting to get extremely hard to see in this fog. Itachi was half tempted to ask Sakura to light the way but then he thought best against it. Sakura being in the mood she is now, asking her to light her hand will only provoke her anger and that's another headache Itachi didn't need. She would only bring up 'the human torch' discussion and that was a headache in it's self. Itachi noticed that Sakura started squinting her eyes again, so he looked ahead grazing his whip with his left hand and his right hand twitching for his Katana. But as they walked closer he noticed that it was human shaped… But that doesn't mean much.

"I think that might be him." Sakura spoke up. Really there was a bout right next to him.

Can this girl ever be quiet? Itachi didn't think so, not even to save her life.

Itachi and Sakura finally moved close enough for them to see it was the ferry man. The man greeted them in Italian Itachi greeted back and Sakura just grind.

Itachi really hated it when she grins like that. It only means that (1) doesn't speak anything other than Italian (2) Bask in that knowledge (3) Annoy Itachi even more. He just hoped that Sakura wouldn't say anything on this. But he knew he was giving them up.

"Look Itachi! It's the ferry man come to take us to hell! Hope you can pay him! Oh and don't pay him full upfront or he'll throw you off half-way!" Sakura chuckled barely able to hold in her laughter.

At this point Itachi has had it with her sarcastic remarks. "I'll be glad if he throws you off the damn bout." Itachi growled as he detached the pouch from his belt yet again to pay the fair.

"Oh, lord have mercy! The weasel cursed! God my savior might your aim be true! When you hit the weasel please don't hit me!" Sakura stated dramatically before doubling over laughing her stomach out. Earning a menacing glare from Itachi.

"Don't you even start; you curse enough for the both of us." Came Itachi's final statement before he turned to the ferry-man to negotiate the fee.

Sakura's oh so smart and mature reply was sticking her tongue out at his back. After sever minutes of Sakura kicking dirt and Itachi trying to tell the man that he will give him half now and half when the get Dracul's island they finally came to an understanding. So the man motioned fro Itachi and Sakura to get in the boat Sakura. Sakura plopped down at the very front of the bout resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on the palms of her hands while Itachi gracefully sat at the back of the boat hunching over and resting his arms on his knees. After unfastening his boat and pushing off the dock the ferry-man sat in the middle of the boat, in front of Itachi's back, where the ores were and began to row.

Feeling oncoming boredom Sakura had gotten a brilliant idea. "Hey… Itachi…"

Itachi felt his right eye twitch at the oncoming annoyance. "What is it now Miss Haruno?"

Sakura turned to face Itachi's back with the same grin on her face. "Are we there yet?"

Itachi turned around to face to Sakura with a full-on glare then he looked at the ferry-man.

"La pagherò più se lei ci prende li più vrloce…" **…I'll pay you more if you get us there faster…** He told him, the ferry-man's eyes widened before he began rowing faster. But what Itachi really wanted to say was 'La pagherò più se lei le lncia via dalla barca…' **I'll pay you more if you throw her off the boat…** but alas he knew better.

Knowing that she had accomplished something Sakura's grin grew wider before she turned around and watched as they rowed out to sea. Sakura noticed that the all the fish were scattering from something… odd… The boat wasn't that big was it? Then she saw something deep and dark move under the water.

* * *

Okay sorry for not updating in a while but this that and the other started happening so yeah that's why we updated several fics at once and started some. We are going to try to keep all the chapters the same length but the only reason that this chapter is so long is because the character intro and description took four to five pages. Knight pointed this out to me because once I gave her the sketches (which will be uploaded on my deviantART page by the way) she started typing away I came back an hour latter with some coffee for us and she pointed out to me that this chapter was going to be a long one **because** it took nearly four to five pages. The next chapter is going to be some flash-backs and a big boat battle sequence to make it up to you guys. Because we love our readers though they might be a little impatient with us right about now but that's okay. WARNING: Translations may not be correct! But we try our best here!

Well Until next time!

Joker High

Knight High

Aie High


End file.
